Many items for sale, in particularly clothing items, utilize hang tags as a way to convey information about the item the tag is hanging from. Hang tags on garments today are usually used to convey information about a product including, but not limited to, a brand name, description of the garment, garment benefits, size information, price, fabric content, care instructions, marketing information, where the garment was manufactured, and distribution information. These hang tags are disposable and are not kept by the consumer. Hangs tags known in the art generally do not have any other purpose than to convey information such as listed above.
The items that the hang tags are attached to are typically stored somewhere after purchase. Most typically, this requires use of a dresser or similar furniture piece. Drawers can be messy with many small items. Drawer organizers are helpful but expensive. Moreover, the purchaser may be at an atypical location where they do not have access to their home storage areas or any storage areas at all. In these situations, a storage area can be separately purchased for the item, but the portability and disposability of such storage areas are lacking. Additionally, in today's world of being more ecologically friendly, re-purposing of any printed matter is important. Disposing of an item when it can serve a valuable purpose for the end user such as drawer organization is hot environmentally efficient.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for hang tags that are utilized for reasons other than the display of information. There is a further need for such a device that provides an immediate and portable storage area for the purchased item and that can serve as a drawer organizer.